<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Duplicity by Littlekoalawings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615356">Silly Duplicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings'>Littlekoalawings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes You Just Gotta Have Fun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunkenness, F/M, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Illusions, Magic, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlekoalawings/pseuds/Littlekoalawings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking it to TravellerCon, where Jester decides to pull a prank on some of her drunken friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sometimes You Just Gotta Have Fun [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Duplicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Traveller Con seemed to be going well so far; Everything was just the right amount of crazy, and as expected, everyone was drinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But why not make it a little more fun?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casting Invoke Duplicity, Jester made two illusions of herself, just to mess with some of her friends a bit.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her first target--or targets--was Fjord and Beau, who were having their own drinking contest at one of the tables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jester simply tricked them into thinking they were seeing three of her with her duplicates, and making them </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little nauseous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veth, being the biggest drinker in the group, was probably drinking twice as much as everyone else, but somehow was totally fine. Or at least for the most part, as she did seem a little more.. chaotic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jester was hoping to make her a bit dizzy by making her duplicates appear in different spots around her, but that only made her confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well that wasn't the plan.. But it kinda worked, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the trickster cleric wasn't done yet, as she has one more prank for a certain wizard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting by himself at a table, Caleb laughed at his drunk friends and their shenanigans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't as intoxicated as they were, but he started to question that when he saw three of Jester.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her and chuckled. "Ah, Hallo Jester."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Cay-leb!" All of them seemed to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he blinked again, two of them were now by his sides and the last directly in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb was slightly uncomfortable with this closeness, but figured they were only illusions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was quickly proven wrong when he realized one of the Jesters was actually her, and had just kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled as she watched him freeze like a block of ice. And just to see him even more pink, she hugged him before she skipped away with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with an update to the series! It's been a little bit, but during that time I've been writing! So they'll be more to come. However, the next few fics won't be for the series, but I hope you guys will enjoy, and that you found enjoyable. 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>